villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mavi Sakal
Barış Göksu, commonly known as Mavi Sakal, is one of the villains (or rather anti-heroes) during the first two seasons of the Turkish TV Series: Arka Sıradakiler. History Mavi Sakal, literally means "Blue Beard" in Turkish. Having the real name Barış Göksu, he chooses the nickname of a well known fairytale figure who marries women and kills them if they open the door of a secret room. Because in there he hides the dead bodies of his previous wives. And God knows when this started and why. But Barış wasn't a lustful man, he only loved Gamze, the main girl of the series, and wanted to dedicate a book to her. Because she'd left him for Oktay, the main boy, he wanted to win her back. He wanted to write a realistic book, so he wanted to kidnap Gamze and rape her, turning her experiences into the plot of the novel. But he was afraid of that the police might find him easily, so he chose Eda, another girl from his class, who looked like Gamze in manners. Furthermore, she had many more lovers than Gamze, so Barış had so many victims to put the blame on, if he needed to. As he didn't love her, he didn't rape her, he just watched her, through security cameras, lose her mind. One day, Eda acted as if she fainted, and Barış, in his Mavi Sakal costume -including a green sweatshirt and a black mask- had to check her. She attacked him and tried to uncover his mask. But he held her hand and the girl, after the mental tortures for 2 months in a cell, ran away. Meanwhile, Mavi Sakal, in his Barış self, was casually driving on the way where she was running. He pretended to have found her, instead of taking her back to her cell, and she started to treat him like a knight after that. Eda was falling in love with Barış, without knowing that he was her arch-enemy: Mavi Sakal. Eda's real lover, Ali was disturbed by Eda's relationship with Barış. One day, he grabbed the cup in Barış's hand, and casually drank from it. Barış was annoyed and chose his victim. He was gonna put the blame on Ali - which was easy because one might be easily convinced that Ali was this psychotic stalker that kidnapped Eda. So he played Strauss one day, the classical music composer whom Eda was made to listen to, during the days in the cell. She had a hysteria and kept saying, "Mavi Sakal is here, he's one of my schoolmates!" The CD of Strauss was found in Ali's bag, and Eda believed he was Mavi Sakal. But Ali's teacher believed this proof wasn't enough. An unconvinced Eda, went back to her cell, with the help of her future boyfriend, Barış. She found Ali's lip piercing in the cell, and then she confronted with Ali. Ali was soon surrounded by Eda's schoolmates; and with the help of his own friends, he escaped school. The police finally caught Ali and questioned him. His words were enough to prove that he wasn't Mavi Sakal, so he returned to his high school. But Eda still didn't believe him. She, alongside with her schoolmates, continued to bully Ali. Ali was bitter and the police had to warn his schoolmates. As he knew Mavi Sakal was among them and was just trying to put the blame on Ali, he bluffed: "We have clues other than a Strauss CD and a lip piercing," leading Barış to sweat. Ali knew the only way to be freed from his schoolmates' bullyings was to find Mavi Sakal himself. His own only suspect was Barış, whom he'd been stalking for some time as he was jealous of his being the current boyfriend of Eda, and Barış was acting weird, such as he sweated a lot, and was bothered by the cars' alarms. Also he never let go of his black notebook. Ali discovered he was hiding a secret in this notebook, that might've been related to Mavi Sakal. In other words, Barış might've been Mavi Sakal's man or something. One day, in the library, Barış was writing in his notebook -aka his novel- as he was running out of inspirations, he cancelled one page and tore it up and put the pieces in the bin casually. Ali, carefully, took out the pieces of the paper and managed to read what was written on it. It seemed like a story, featuring 3 characters named Necla, Orhan and Gonca. Necla was in love with Orhan, but as Orhan still loved Gonca, he couldn't return the feelings of Necla. Ali saw that Necla was Eda, Orhan was Barış, and Gonca was Gamze. So he ran after the black notebook of Barış. He sneaked into his house and stole it. He read the parts of the novel but didn't go to the police directly, by doing a fatal mistake. He called Barış and wanted him to confess to be Mavi Sakal. Barış said, "Yes, I'm writing a realistic book." Ali answered, "But writing a realistic book and writing a book that tells totally real events are different. Yours belongs to the second category and the people will see that easily." Barış said, "No. They'll think I've used my own imagination." Ali answered, "Doesn't matter. Eda will know that they were real." Barış said, "Eda won't leave me even after she learns I'm Mavi Sakal." 3 Ali answered, "You're a psychopath." Barış said, "Don't you understand that the book will end with Eda's death?" revealing his real and more sensical intention. Ali answered, "No, I won't let you." Barış said, "You won't let me if you manage to survive," and using his knife, fought with Ali; but his notebook, dropped into a fire from Ali's hands. A frantic Barış, tried to save his novel from the flames but he burned his own face. Ali left the scene, afraid of that his previous days as a runaway were coming back. Barış was disfigured, and he blamed Ali. The police were searching for Ali, they needed his words too. As a part of their investigation, they researched Barış's room. The teacher, Kemal found a CD on which Eda's name was written, and he hid this from the police. He decided to watch it at home, as Barış was one of his most hardworking and lovable students. The CD seemed like a love confession to Eda, so Kemal decided to give this to Eda. Eda watched it and was tearful at the old beautiful face of Barış. And this made her think he was in love with her even before they actually started to go out, which made her believe no one but Barış, instead of suspecting him totally. As Barış recovered, he found the motivation of writing his book again, and he asked questions to Eda about Mavi Sakal. Eda, disturbed by these questions, for the first time suspected Barış. But these inspirations weren't enough for Barış. He had to make Ali make his move. He went to the place where he thought he was hiding -which is Ali's best friend Saffet's mother's luxurious house- and told Saffet's mother loudly, "I'm Ali's friend and I'm writing my book again from the ending," which made no sense to the woman, but to Ali whom she helped. Ali, hearing this, knew that Barış meant he was gonna start his renewed novel with Eda's death; and sneaked into Eda's school and talked to her by force. He said, "If I'm Mavi Sakal, why didn't I rape you in that cell, Eda? Don't you see that Mavi Sakal is Barış, and he's still in love with Gamze, and he's trying to impress her with his book?!" As Barış's questions about Mavi Sakal had bothered Eda, she kind of believed Ali this time and decided to watch Barış's CD over and over again. As she was suspicious this time, she was distracted from Barış's beautiful face. She realized the green sweatshirt behind him. She showed it to Kemal, Kemal showed it to the police, the police showed it to Ali, of whose whereabouts they knew - of course they could guess it as Barış could. They just needed actual proofs that might suggest the real identity of Mavi Sakal, who wasn't Ali according to them (Because his name was cleared once.), and they got that now. So they, Kemal, Eda and Ali played a game to make Barış confess. Eda told Barış, "Ali has been caught by the police, my father, my uncle and I'll kidnap him and I'll take my own revenge on him." Mavi Sakal tried to make her give up, because things weren't going according to his novel. He stalked her to the hospital in which Ali was being checked, and witnessed Eda's father trying to kidnap Ali. The police -as part of the game- realized this and shot Eda's father. Eda's uncle managed to kidnap Ali and then Eda called Barış. She said, "I'm gonna burn Ali, and you should witness this, as he hurt you too," and told him to come to the certain cell. As Barış knew the way very well, he went to the room in which there were a lot of TVs. He used to watch the whole place in this room. But now Eda's certain cell wasn't her prison, in it she ruled and Barış couldn't do anything. He just begged Eda to stop, the reason why he was so helpless was that this whole place was actually the factory in which his father worked some time. And he lost his life by being burned due to an accident here. And Barış knew the pain of being burned. Eda said, "You're not full of hatred for Mavi Sakal, so you don't deserve to watch him burn directly," and changed the position of the camera. Ali -as part of the game- screamed like a burning person and Barış, tearfully confessed to be Mavi Sakal: "I wish... I wish I told you this a second earlier... Then Ali might've been alive..." The police got out of the shadows after this, and took Barış to court. Since it was understood that Barış was out of his mind, he was put in an asylum. Actually the audience debated that Barış wasn't a person with a mental disorder, he became one because of Eda's game. "Having to witness his own victim, Ali burn like his own father was the reason why Barış went mad" was suggested by Mavi Sakal's fans; so they despised Eda greatly. But this problem was clarified later in the show. During the confrontation with Eda, Mavi Sakal said, "I'm in love with Gamze and I didn't choose to kidnap her because of certain reasons, and the reason why I chose you is that your father 1 disturbed my process of writing my novel with the alarms of his car." So he was mentally unwell even before he kidnapped Eda, being disturbed by small noises like car alarms, and using this minor excuse for having kidnapped Eda. Even Eda's lifestyle's resembling to that of Gamze's was a more logical reason to his madness, but he was seemingly not aware of that. Barış gradually descended into madness. To sum it up, there are severeal reasons to his madness, but Barış gained so many fans after the 78th episode, which had a Barış, having lost the only aim in his life, writing a realistic book for Gamze that is, applying a great detailed revenge plan onto his high school. He apparently made the plan during the days in the asylum. Of course he had a partner who was another madman and who'd just got out of asylum. This man, Can, stalked Gamze's best friend, Sanem, giving her roses as Mavi Sakal did for Eda. Sanem couldn't link this to Mavi Sakal naturally and took Can to be any lover. On the 78th episode, Can arrived at asylum and changed clothes with Barış. Barış got out of asylum, pretending to be Can and Can remained in Barış's cell, pretending to be Barış. Later on, Barış first checked his old room in his house. While doing this, he saw his mother was paralyzed. He was really sorry for her and arrived at his high school. He remembered good old memories. In the library was there his hidden gun. He took it and waited. The students started to arrive. In the class, a fight began. So all the students but Eda went inside, so in the corridor, Barış was alone with Eda just like in the past. He pointed his gun at Eda, saying, "How're you my dear? How're you my love?" Eda screamed but due to the fight going on in the class, no one heard her. Mavi Sakal, having hurt her so much in the past, decided to spare her this time and only shot her in the arm. The fighters in the class got out and saw Eda was bleeding. They circled her but Mavi Sakal's gun was still pointing at them, so they couldn't move. Mavi Sakal said, "You, take this poor girl to hospital and you, come with me." He took hostages in the class, who included Gamze. He told Gamze to select the first victim to be killed, but Gamze couldn't make a choice, as she loved all of her friends - and the reason of the fight that began in her class seemed ridiculous to her because there were other people like Barış with bigger problems (Gamze is such a good girl you see.). Instead, she begged to be killed by Mavi Sakal. Mavi Sakal said, "Right answer," and made long speeches about philosophy, as he was a nice, hardworking student. He mainly talked about his paralyzed mother. As the hours were passing, Mavi Sakal and the hostages were hungry and he sent Gamze outside to receive food from the police that were trying to make Barış let go of the hostages. Gamze's boyfriend, Oktay stepped inside the class suddenly and everyone started to scream. Barış was disturbed by the noise and casually chose one of Gamze's friends to kill, but he had a lover, who sacrificed herself for him. Mavi Sakal, seeing the greatness of her love, decided to spare the others, and he pointed the gun at his own head. Trivia * 1 Eda's father is still alive as he pretended to be dead according to the game of the police. * 2 The madness of Mavi Sakal is debated as stated above, but he must've been really mad because he chose to write a novel in a black notebook, he didn't use a computer as normal authors, so he lost all of it when the notebook was burned - which was a milestone in his history. **Also he was really careless when he just tore the cancelled paper of this notebook up, instead of burning it. **His at least "carelessness" goes as far as forgetting the green sweatshirt behind him, in a fake love confession CD. **Also, he wanted to dedicate a book to Gamze and at first he thought of kidnapping her but what'd happen once she read it? Did he really think she'd be impressed by reading her own being kidnapped and raped? "Maybe he was gonna kill her anyway," is what some fans say, "as anything can be expected from a madman who isn't afraid to point the gun at his own head." * 3 Mavi Sakal's idol was The Joker, he even painted his disfigured face like him, but in his manners, he resembled Light Yagami. When he wrote his novel in his notebook, he seemed frantic like Light Yagami. Also he had two selves like Light. One is a hardworking student that despised Mavi Sakal's deeds, one is Mavi Sakal himself whom was grabbed by Barış as his real self in the scene before his face was disfigured or in the scene where he talked to his hostages; just like Light who struggled between being a hardworking high school student and being Kira who punished the criminals. Lastly, Eda acted like this blind girlfriend used as a puppet by the criminal, just like Misa Amane. But differently, she wasn't as stupid as Mavi Sakal expected from her. We may easily say that she wouldn't follow Barış after she learned he's Mavi Sakal. But again, this is just one reading of the situation, some fans might say "She'd follow him anyway, because he was one cool dude to hang out with." * 4 Mavi Sakal's fatal mistake would be talking loudly in Saffet's mother's house. Because of this, Ali warned Eda and her suspicions grew. She was able to side with the police and play this fatal game with Mavi Sakal. Which played a part in his total madness, as some fans argue, as stated above repeatedly. * Eda once stood by the wall of her cell, murmuring, "I'll escape here, I'll be rescued." The same scene was written for Barış too. In asylum, he had the same position, murmuring the same words. The reading of this situation is that his efforts to make her go nuts ended up in vain, he became the one who was put in an asylum. Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Torturer Category:Kidnapper Category:Psychological Abusers